A general overview of Pokemon morphers aka Pokemorphs
by psychicshipping
Summary: This is a report style summary of the Pokemorphs in my story Dimension travelers. It doesn't matter if you've read my DT or not, I've written this so (hopefully) everyone can understand it.


**A general overview of Pokémon Morphers aka Pokémorphs**

A report on the physical, mental, and other aspects of Pokémorphs

* * *

Given the varied nature of Pokémorphs it is impossible to give a complete summary of all kinds of Pokémorphs in a single report. But they all share certain similar qualities that unite them a species and those similarities are listed in this report.

Origination: Pokémorphs have ancestors of two planets. The original single cell organisms came from Gallifron, the sister planet of Gallifrey. The rest of the genetic material came from Earth in the form of a Mew that was fleeing capture and tried to teleport right on a rift in space-time. The result was the Mew landed on Gallifron and died from injury. The single cell organisms assimilated the Mew's DNA and with exposure from the Untempered Schism eventually evolved into Pokémorphs.

Cardiovascular systems: Pokémorphs have four (4) lungs. Each lung is slightly under 2/3ds the size of a human lung. Pokémorphs lungs range from 36.9% to 300% greater efficiency than Humans in magnemite Pokémorphs and rayquaza Pokémorphs respectively.

Pokémorphs have two (2) hearts (Not to be confused with the 'Heart' [See Kingdom Hearts for more on this Heart]).The primary heart is in the same place as a human heart, but the secondary heart is on the right side of the body, level with the belly button. Like Time Lords, Pokémorphs have two independent blood circulation systems, but in a Pokémorph they are redundant and if one heart is damaged then the other can take over. It should be noted that Pokémorphs can only survive without their primary hearts for only 36 hours unless in a medical facility.

Muscles: Pokémorphs muscle efficiency is 12.3% greater than human in caterpie Pokémorphs, but certain Pokémorphs, (Mostly fighting types like blaziken and machamp, but Mews also have this trait) will continue to increase their muscle efficiency as long as they live. Usually experiencing a great increase in teen and post teen years and petering off to an average increase of about 3.65% increase a year. On average, Pokémorphs all have a muscle density that is 32.1% greater than Human.

Skeleton: Pokémorphs skeletons are similar to Human skeletons in appearance, but have two extra ribs on each side. All Pokémorphs have a bone strength that is 213.8% greater than humans. On average their bones are also 25.9% denser, but bird and bug Pokémorphs are usually an exception.

Appearance: When in Pokémon form they look exactly like other Pokémon of the same species. In Human form they look to be of European or Eurasian decent, but they all have a mark that looks similar to a shuiken or ninja throwing star. No one knows how this came to be, but many legends suggest Arceus had a hand in it.

Senses: i) Taste: A Pokémorph's sense of taste is extremely sensitive. They can list ingredients in baked goods and, in more experienced tasters, can name the location the flower was milled. ii) Sight: Pokémorphs can see farther into the inferred and ultraviolet wavelengths, but the Pokémorph has control over how far they can see into either spectrum. Most prefer to stay within human standard range unless they have need to do otherwise. Pokémorphs can also 'zoom' better than humans can. They can zoom to about 46.7% magnification. iii) Smell: A Pokémorph's sense of smell varies from Pokémorph to Pokémorph. Most Pokémorphs that are of the canine or lupine families put even the finest bloodhound to shame. All Pokemorphs can smell most poisons, no matter how deluded. iv) Touch: Pokémorph touch is only slightly more sensitive than that of a human. v) Hearing: Pokémorph hearing is on par with that of the most audio sensitive Pokémon, but they can choose to 'reduce the volume'. Despite this they will always be affected by screech and other sound-based attacks. vi) Sixth Sense: All Pokémorphs have minor psychic abilities, even those of the dark type.

Diet: All Pokémorphs are omnivores, but their physiology requires that they eat some kind of meat. This is because they process protein and other supplement tablets too quickly for them to give any benefit. Thus there are no vegetarian or vegan Pokémorphs. Beyond this a Pokémorph can eat a wide variety of things. Also several things that are poisonous to Humans, such as nightshade, which is used as a mild relaxant, aren't to Pokémorphs. The full list will not be compiled here. The calorie requirements of Pokémorphs range from 3,490 calories for wurmple Pokémorphs to over 25,000 calories for snorlax Pokémorphs. The massive amount of calories is due, in part, to the energy that is required to transform. There is also all Pokémorph's extremely fast metabolism and they fact that they are essentially supporting two very different bodies. It should be noted that multi-form Pokémorphs require the total calorie amount of all their forms.

Medical: Pokémorph have a wide array of responses to both Human and Pokémon medicines. For example antihistamines have little to no effect on Pokémorphs while Pokémorphs take the same dosage of Advil as Humans. Also Pokémon potions are strictly first aid as opposed to the quick fix they are for Pokémon.

IQ: Pokémorphs are inherently more intelligent than most other sentient species with IQs ranging in or above 95,000. Now this doesn't mean Pokémorphs don't have incredibly stupid moments, quite to the contrary. The reason Pokémorphs have such great IQs is because of several factors. Firstly, Pokémorphs have species memories and thus make sharing information with their young incredibly easy. Secondly, the Pokémorph brain is 85.92% more efficient than Human brains as well as being 73.35% denser. This means that while the Pokémorph cranial cavity is the same size as a Human one, Pokémorphs have the more powerful processor. Thirdly, Pokémorphs have neuron clusters in several locations in their upper torso. This allows them an unparalleled ability to multitask. Also, Pokémorphs store memories in their aura. Thus, Pokémorphs never forget anything and it is almost impossible to manipulate a Pokémorph's memories unless you have direct access to their Heart.

Instincts: Pokémorphs are much like their Pokémon counterparts in most regards. Of the instincts they inherited from Pokémon are as follows: Pokémorph love to battle, Pokemorphs are extremely curious, and other more spices specific behaviors. Also, Pokémorphs are very protective parents. If they perceive their offspring is in danger then they will go to extreme lengths to protect them. The same holds true to those a Pokémorph has placed under his or her protection. We will go into greater detail later in this paper. Beyond that Pokémorphs share all the other instincts of life: To find food, a mate, a safe place to live, ect.

Physical responses: As Pokémorphs so often engage in brutal combat they have a host of responses to keep themselves safe. Like their Time Lord counterparts, Pokémorphs will sometimes go into a healing coma in which all energy is diverted to healing themselves. Pokémon and Pokémorphs can also do this at a less extreme level known as 'fainting'. This 'fainting' can be suppressed, but it is frowned upon as it can cause minor health problems to become much worse. Also, if one of the hearts is punctured then a chemical is released that acts like adrenaline. Finally, if a Pokémorph perceives themselves to be in mortal danger then they can subconsciously go into a bizerker like state (Not unlike the full demon state of one Inuyasha, however the Pokémorph can still distinguish friend from foe). This state can also be triggered for other reasons. Pokémorphs have other response, but they shall not be listed in this report.

Dental: Beyond losing their baby teeth at about the same time as their human counterparts, Pokémorphs loose and replace teeth as often as needed. It takes about three days for a tooth to grow back.

Aura: Pokémorphs have a lot more aura than humans, about 526% to be specific. While not proven, there are said to be methods by which a Pokémorph can increase their natural aura production. Also, there are certain times when a Pokémorph gains aura by unknown means.

Poison: All Pokémorphs generate a poison. This poison's strength varies, but it is weakest in steel types and poison types have the most potent. It should be noted that Pokémorphs with multiple forms have the equivalent poison potency of all their forms' potency put together. The poison Pokémorphs have is half neurotoxin and half hemotoxin. It is also mildly corrosive. This poison is very fast acting.

As I close this paper I wish to remind readers that this is a _general_ overview of Pokémorphs. Also, I will begin work on a paper that details the specifics of a certain dimension hopping tri-morpher. I thank you for taking the time to read this paper.

* * *

**I am not a biology student. If I made any errors and you catch them please notify me and I will fix them. Other than that, tell me what you think.**


End file.
